bardsongfandomcom-20200215-history
Elemental Birthright
Game Details You are empowered by one of the four primal elements. Maybe you are the result of a mystical bargain, or the chosen avatar of a powerful elemental lord. Perhaps your parents were powerful elemental wizards. However the elements have touched your past, they are inexorably bound to your destiny. Your personality may reflect your element or may be surprisingly different. Nonetheless, people who know of your specific elemental affinity may have certain predispositions and expectations, such as a fire-blooded sorcerer being hot-headed or an earth-blooded sorcerer being slow-witted or stubborn. Elemental Affinity At 1st level, you choose one of the primal elements from which to draw your power. There are several items listed on the table below with each element which are used by features later. Elemental Affinity *Air **Energy Type: Electricity **Movement Type: Fly **Language: Auran *Earth **Energy Type: Acid **Movement Type: Burrow **Language: Terran *Fire **Energy Type: Fire **Movement Type: Ground **Language: Ignan *Water **Energy Type: Cold **Movement Type: Swim **Language: Aquan You can speak, read, and write the language associated with your element. Additionally, you may add your proficiency bonus to all saving throw rolls against spells and effects that deal damage of your elemental energy type, even if it would not normally apply. If you would normally apply your proficiency bonus, the saving throw is made as normal. Elemental Conversion Beginning at 1st level, whenever you cast a spell that inflicts elemental damage (acid, cold, fire, or lightning), you can modify the spell to use your elemental energy instead. The altered spell uses a spell slot of the spell's normal level and works normally in all respects except for the type of damage dealt. Elemental Empowerment Starting at 6th level, when you cast a spell that deals damage of your elemental energy type (including those affected by your Elemental Substitution ability), add your Charisma modifier to your damage total. At the same time, you may spend 1 sorcery point to infuse your aura with your energy type. Until the end of your next turn, anyone within 5 feet of you that strikes you with a melee attack suffers 1d8 damage of your elemental energy type. Elemental Movement Beginning at 14th level, you gain enhanced movement ability based on your element type. If your element is air, earth, or water, you gain the listed movement type with a speed equal to your ground movement rate (flight class, if applicable, is "hover"). If your element is fire, your ground speed increases by 20 feet per round. Elemental Companion After achieving 18th level, you may perform a ritual to conjure and make a pact with a large, challenge rating 5 elemental of your type. From that point forward, you may use your action to call the elemental to anywhere within 30 feet of you on your current plane of existence by spending 5 sorcery points. The elemental will obey your commands for up to one hour without a need to concentrate on controlling the creature. If the elemental is slain on any but its native plane, it is banished and cannot be recalled until you have completed a long rest. If the creature is slain on its own plane of existence, it is permanently destroyed. If you lose a companion in this manner, you must wait a full month before conjuring another and making a new pact, often with a higher price. Each time the creature is called, you must pay a price, some kind of pre-arranged contrition or sacrifice, to maintain your companion's good will. You should work out this requirement with the DM upon making the pact. Back to Sorcerers Category:Classes Category:Rules